


Layers

by Percy_Anthony



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tumblr idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy_Anthony/pseuds/Percy_Anthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the prank on Hannah and before they even go to the cabin because yo fuck that place.<br/>-<br/>Wearing layers sounds like a good idea, especially when it's cold. Turns out though, it can also be a one way ticket out of the bone zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post http://rizupicor.tumblr.com/post/128351257735/quick-messy-doodle-of-chris-in-an-obscene-amount

They’d had a long day. It was a lovely fall day, a bit chilly but that was to be expected. Josh was in a simple T-Shirt, but Chris seemed to be quite bundled up. Chris and Josh had been pleasantly enjoying themselves sitting in the backyard of the Washington household. They hadn’t been doing much, talking like they normally do. Chris would show him a pun on his phone every couple of minutes. Their plan hadn’t been to sit outside all day, but with the house to themselves it had been relaxing to just sit outside quietly.  
  
That was until the rain started.  
  
Usually Josh wouldn’t care about the rain, he personally loved it, and if he were alone he wouldn’t mind just standing in the yard letting the rain wash his skin. Chris wasn’t having any of that.  
  
“Come on Josh I am not getting pneumonia.” Chris whined, tugging on the sleeve on Josh’s shirt as they slowly got soaked by the pouring rain. Josh let Chris lead him back inside, but he wished he could convince him to come play in the rain like when they were kids.  
  
“You’re not gonna get pneumonia - we’re like barely wet.” Josh teased giving Chris a little push. A little push that turned out to be a bad idea. Chris had been about to turn around, and the push had effectively thrown him off balance. The blond reached out grabbing onto Josh’s arm in a futile attempt to keep upright, dragging them both to the ground.  
  
Leaving them in a very compromising position - Chris flat on his back with Josh, who had planted his arms on either side of Chris to keep him from falling into the other, straddling him. Josh would have taken the opportunity to tease the boy, but the annoyed look on Chris’ face said that the blond’s mind was indeed not on the bone zone.

Dammit.

“Thanks. Joshua.” Chris pouted, “Mind getting up before we really do get pneumonia?”

Ooh, whole name. Chris was definitely annoyed. Of course Josh took this and decided to poke the bear more.

“I dunno, I’m kind of liking this position.”

Chris’ face flushed red, making Josh laugh, but he did get off before Chris really did get angry at him. The two headed inside in a comfortable silence, regardless the semi-awkward situation they had been in. If Josh got his way though, more than a situation would be “semi” before he was done. He’d known Chris his whole life basically, and he wouldn’t hesitate to say he loved the guy. They’d been unofficially together for awhile now, but not much had changed between them. That made Josh happy, the last thing he wanted was for their relationship to get weird because of it.

Still. As Josh watched Chris walk towards the stairs to Josh’s room, he wondered if maybe it was time to try and take things a little further? Of course, if Chris wasn’t into the bone he would not enter the zone. Chris must have sensed that he was thinking about something, because about half way up the stairs he turned around.

“Hey, you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna come help me dry off?” the annoyed tone had gone from his voice, and with the help of a little eyebrow waggle that was partially hidden by dirty glasses - the message was clear.

“Oh yes we’re so going to the - “  
“Don’t you dare say the bone zone or so help me this isn’t happening.”  
  
Josh laughed and mimed zipping his lips up.

Both boys attempted to hide the rush in their steps as they went towards Josh’s room. They were alone in the house right now, Hannah and Beth were over at Sam’s - and Josh’s parents were visiting family. No interruptions.  
  
Once in Josh’s room, the door was flung shut with a dramatic flair and they stood gazing at each other. Suddenly Josh felt nervous, what if this was a bad idea? He didn’t want to ruin things with Chris - together or not, he cared about the guy.   
  
Chris seemed to understand, and he took the first step forward slowly leaning in to kiss Josh.   
  
The two melted into each other. Together or not, they were always comfortable in each other’s presence. Josh smiled into the kiss, it was sweet and short. After a moment they pulled away, and Josh reached up and pulled Chris’ glasses off. He set them to the side and the two kissed again shortly for good measure.

“You sure about this Chrissy-boy?” Josh asked as he gently took hold of the zipper on Chris’ coat.  
  
“Yes. I’m sure.” he said with a grin.  
  
Josh flashed a toothy grin and pulled the coat zipper down, helping Chris pull himself out of the sleeves. He was then met with another zipper though, on one of Chris’ zipper hoodies. No big deal, Chris pulled down the zipper quickly and Josh pulled it off - giving the blond a quick peck on the lips. Then, there was a sweater.   
  
Okay. No problem. He pushed his hands under the light blue fabric and pushed up, assisting as Chris lifted the sweater up and off of him. They tossed it in a random direction for now. Underneath that sweater - was another sweater. Lighter in fabric but still.  
  
“Jesus Chris how are you not burning up.” he muttered as he waited for Chris to finish pulling that sweater off as well.  
  
“It’s cold out...”  
  
With the next sweater came a normal button up. Ah yes, it was Josh’s time to shine. Slowly he began unbuttoning the green top. One. Two. Three buttons - wait.  
  
“Really another shirt? Are you sure you’re not cold blooded?”  
  
Chris laughed, but the embarrassment was starting to show on his face. Josh argued with the buttons for another minute before the button up top came off. Alright now they could go to the bone zone - wait.  
  
“Oh my Gooood.”  
  
Off came the t-shirt, and revealed was another fucking shirt. A tank top but, still another layer.  
  
“Sorry! I, unlike you, come prepared for cold weather.”  
  
Josh just laughed and pulled Chris into a hug. He loved him so much, but one day he was going to have to explain the difference between being prepared and being paranoid.  
  
“You know what”, he started, muttering quietly into Chris’ shoulder, “Let’s just take a nap instead.”  
  
“What I tire you out already?” came the snarky reply.  
  
“More than you can imagine.”  
  
Chris shrugged and flopped down onto Josh’s bed, Chris was always up for a nap. That, and even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, the mood had kind of died just trying to get his clothes off. Josh kicked one Chris’ layers to the side before laying down beside him.   
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep Josh whispered to him, “You would so win at strip poker.”  
  
He hit Josh with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> No bone zone for you.  
> Hope you enjoyed. I may have some typos/mistakes but I'll fix those later.


End file.
